Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Episode 149 In episode 194 of Naruto, it was shown that Naruto threw the Rasengan but that episode was non-canon. It was added as a part of his ability because of a non canon episode even though it was not shown in the manga that he could preform this ability. Not only that, the Rasengan page also says that this is trivia. So doesn't anybody think that this information should be taken out?-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 08:06, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Whether something is canon or not has absolutely no relevance in a discussion, so please don't bring up canonicity in a discussion: the wiki records everything regardless of people's own beliefs about what constitutes "canon". :As for your point, it should be kept, since he was able to throw Rasenshuriken, which is a Rasengan-derived technique. --''Saju '' 14:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Epilogue Image Curious and I may be mistaken, is there a particular reason as to why this image has not been changed to an anime equivalent? It has happened for everybody else when available, but Naruto.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:55, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I remember from previous discussions, there are no suitable pictures from the movie and people were persistently uploading edited and/or fan images. The anime has not reached the epilogue yet, so as a result, the wiki decided to leave Naruto's pic alone. --''Saju '' 12:57, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::But as far as I am aware, wasn't the OVA just recently released? There should be a shot in there.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I've seen the OVA, and there really isn't any good shot to use. --JouXIII (talk) 13:35, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::*Rubs Magnificent Chin Beard in Though* I see, and nothing from the Boruto movie?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:02, July 14, 2016 (UTC) What about this image? File:Naruto.png -- 4th Six Paths (talk) 10:05, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :That's not Naruto. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:04, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :: So what's it's his face ain't it? Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Not Shiore. I support the change only because the current image is from the manga.--FoxfireBraixen (talk) 13:19, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::We don't change pictures on the basis of "just because the existing one is from the manga". If no good depictions of a character exist in the anime, then we keep the manga image until a suitable anime picture comes around, which we replace on principle. ::::As for the proposed picture, isn't that from a movie? Shouldn't we just wait until the anime (not the movies) airs the scene with an older Naruto instead? --''Saju '' 13:30, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I believe that image is from the The Day Naruto Became Hokage omake. Only reason I don't support the image is because of the opened mouth. Omnibender - Talk - 15:23, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Naruto Infobox Image Don't you think that we should depict Naruto's infobox image in Part I smiling since we have him smiling in Part II and Epilogue?-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 06:17, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :I understand your point but I beilieve that he should have a better part I image than his current. The new one actually looks like him and they dont need to smile.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 15:06, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::And how exactly it "actually looks like him"? So does the current image. --JouXIII (talk) 15:26, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Im guessing he means animating wise that's what he currently looks like now. As for what image to use, stick with the original as it shows his correct eye colour. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:14, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::The image that was uploaded by Sarutobii2 (this one) was previously suggested and rejected by the community for not being representative of Naruto. I assume this upload I linked was the one being proposed? ::::The current Part 1 image is fine and is one better left as is, given the page's importance. --''Saju '' 14:47, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Naruto Epilogue Image What about this image for Naruto's epilogue session? --HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:17, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :He's too much to one side of the frame. Also, it doesn't follow image policy in any way. --''Saju '' 15:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::You just have to cut some part of the image and it'll be perfect. What image policy? I don't know anything about that HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:24, September 20, 2016 :::The policy page is linked above. Use to upload images in accordance with the policy--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:30, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I thought we discussed the matter long ago. When this image was also proposed, it was called inaproppriate because a visibly tired Naruto with eye bags is shown, which kinda doesn't seem okay. And I agree with this opinion even now. ::::P.S. You can read the image policy here Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:32, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::There was a pic with Naruto wearing the Hokage hat. Why can't they put . He looks great and the image is perfect. If not, there is a pic with Naruto offering Boruto a fist bump in his room. --HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:39, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Too dark (his face is nearly impossible to see clearly) and still does not follow the policy. --''Saju '' 15:41, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I've run out of images, but at least I tried :D HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:45, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Part 2 image What about this image for the Part II article? It's perfect in my opinion. --HygorBohmHubner (talk) 19:56, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Not the same picture that would replace the manga one. Chapter 699 is not the epilogue, the only image that will replace the manga picture under that Epilogue tab is a picture from the anime that shows Naruto in the same appearance. And that's not going to be happening for quite a while. --''Saju '' 19:59, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::No, no, I meant for the Part II image, not the epilogue one. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 21:22, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Then you should have created a separate topic with a proper heading, not just added the post under the last heading. :::The image should not be changed anyway. Images of characters in the infobox should be as close to their starting appearance in the series as possible, to avoid any potential spoilers that later appearances may provide. --''Saju '' 09:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) healing factor fox or heritage The article currently states heritage, even though manga attributed it to fox.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:04, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Probably both contribute to it, in a synergistic way. Omnibender - Talk - 17:17, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Naruto's rank Am I right in assuming that Naruto is actually supposed to be a Jōnin after the two-year-timeskip in "The Last - Naruto the Movie" as well as "Sasuke Shinden"? Because of these indications: 1. In Shippuden Episode 479, Kakashi announced to him that he wants to promote him to Jōnin on the proviso that he studies for a period of two years all about the shinobi stuff you have to know in order to become Hokage. After two years, it seems that Naruto has become - for example - a good strategist because he could figure out a plan how to stop the explosive human without triggering their explosion. For becoming Kage, you have to fulfill two conditions: being a Jōnin (or at least a Chūnin) AND being strong physically (i.e. moveset, power etc.) and mentally (i.e. strategical thinking, adminstration, responsibility etc.). 2. Furthermore, he wears a red cloth on his left upper man (in "The Last" and in "Sasuke Shinden") and only Chūnin and Jōnin are allowed to wear this (e.g. Kakashi). 3. In "The Last", Naruto teaches the new Genin and for teaching them, you have to be Jōnin (or at least Chūnin) - no matter if you are a regular teacher or only a guest teacher. It's equivalent to the real life where you must own a black belt and a coaching certificate when you want to teach other people in Martial Arts. 4. Naruto might have been promoted to Jōnin off-screen (like Sakura and Shikamaru, despite that there had already been Chūnin). 5. You can skip the Chūnin rank when you are too overpowered for a Genin (e.g. Temari and Kankurō). And yes, I know it hasn't ever been confirmed by Kishi himself but the assumption that Naruto is a Jōnin can be written under "Trivia", I guess. What do you think about it? --Super Joe (talk) 20:19, January 3, 2017 (UTC)